


C'è qualcuno a difenderti?

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy Lom è un Omega solo, poco apprezzato dagli altri. Quando arriva John, pensa che finalmente il suo mondo stia per cambiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'è qualcuno a difenderti?

**Author's Note:**

> L'Embolo si riferisce al nome della droga dell'omonima puntata 4, in inglese "The Bends", dove Rudy si spaccia per un "cuoco" di droga per l'Alfiere.

Rudolph Lom, per quanto fosse un Omega, e per natura incapace di badare a se stesso, era curato.  
Il pelo color biondo cenere era lucido, ma non abbastanza da far risaltare il giallo che c’era nel suo pelo, risultando così un colore alquanto opaco. La sua magrezza era evidente, così come la pelle attaccata al teschio e alle ossa sottili. Si teneva bene, spendeva sempre un’oretta a pulirsi, per risultare più bello che mai.  
Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, risultava essere invisibile. Il suo odore, sempre un po’ aspro per la condizione fisica non eccellente, era tuttavia coperto da una genuina voglia di fare che sapeva di frizzante, risultando un qualcosa di simile all’acqua tonica.  
Il fatto che non piacesse quasi a nessuno, l’acqua tonica, doveva essere stato un segno: non veniva notato, e i pochi a cui si affiancava latrando le sue novità delle analisi lo ascoltavano con aria scocciata, pronti a far scattare le fauci se l’altro osava troppo.  
Dopotutto, gli era comunque andata ancora bene. Vivendo nella propria chiesa, nessun Alfa era mai venuto per metterlo sotto. Cosa desiderabile per molti, se non fosse che Rudy cercasse un compagno con tutte le proprie forze. Si sarebbe sottomesso più che volentieri ad un Alfa interessato a lui.

Da umano, aveva la stessa aria emaciata che aveva da lupo, risultando però ancora più in basso nella scala di desiderabilità.  
Il Dipartimento aveva iniziato ad accorgersi della sua esistenza solo col ritorno di Kennex, un Alfa che era rimasto menomato in un incidente anni prima. Era l’unico che non mutasse completamente odore con il suo avvicinarsi -certo, diventava sempre irritato, ma con una vena più di… noia, che insofferenza?- dimostrando che la sua presenza non lo infastidiva troppo.  
Aveva iniziato a sperare. Gli consegnava subito le analisi, cercava di essere il più preciso e veloce possibile. Ma per John era invisibile. O quasi.  
  
C’erano brutti giorni anche per John. Quei giorni in cui non riusciva ad alzarsi, se non con la carica che gli dava un buon caso. Per quanto fosse Omega, Rudy aveva cercato più volte di portargli da mangiare, di fargli compagnia… ricevendo un “no” secco come risposta, insieme al grugnito infastidito del lupo che si sentiva trattato come troppo debole per procurarsi ancora del cibo da sé.  
L’aveva capita, e cercando di non sconvolgere più la propria natura aveva smesso di preoccuparsi per lui.

Perché gli Omega non si curano degli Alfa, ma sono gli Alfa a occuparsi degli Omega, incapaci di badare a se stessi.  
Eppure lui aveva trovato l’eccezione alla regola. Un Alfa psichicamente debole, che aveva bisogno di un appoggio. Rudy sapeva che il suo altruismo non era incondizionato, ma la verità era molto più difficile da ammettere: aveva tanta, tanta voglia di essere curato da qualcuno, ma questo qualcuno non arrivava. E allora aveva notato che dare le stesse attenzioni che cercava lo faceva sentire meglio, perché immaginava che quelle stesse attenzioni fossero rivolte a lui.  
Immaginare di avere quello che si desiderava, donandolo il frutto proibito ad altri. Più lo avrebbe distribuito, e più si sarebbe sentito completo.  
Ma erano assai magre consolazioni, quando l’Alfa ferito rispondeva mediamente con un colpo in fronte.  
Per quante volte ci provasse, da lupo Rudy veniva sempre “incluso” automaticamente tra le proprietà di John, senza la normale baruffa che precedeva lo stabilire di dominante e dominato. Rudy abbassava le orecchie e uggiolava, cercando di mostrarsi territoriale, ma i suoi ringhi non avevano molto effetto. John si limitava a muovere un orecchio scuro, guardandolo con evidente noia prima di sbadigliare e pensare ad altro. Considerava l’Omega tutto tranne che una minaccia per il suo comando. Ogni qualvolta che Rudy tentasse un approccio fisico al lupo grigio, questo ricordava mostrando i denti quale fosse il suo posto, ricacciandolo nel buio angolino in cui si relegava nei momenti di sottomissione massima.  
  
Poi, però, le cose andarono meglio. Una lappata sul capo, solo per lasciargli addosso il proprio odore, e renderlo - finalmente! - un suo subordinato in maniera ufficiale. Almeno in mezzo agli altri. John lo invitò anche in Centrale, per farsi aiutare in un caso. Rudy avanzò a testa alta, orgoglioso del lievissimo odore che si portava addosso. Qualcuno si girò, sentendo un odore rassicurante - per alcuni, mentre altri lo definivano… fastidiosamente familiare - addosso a quello acidulo di Rudy. Vide la Sthal scuotere la testa con un sorriso, mentre Paul ridere di come il menomato avesse fatto coppia con l’altro sfigato.  
Il tempo passò ancora, e John si accorse con i suoi tempi che Rudy forse non badava a sé perfettamente. Ogni tanto, da lupo, si fermava a sistemargli il pelo, o ad offrirgli del caffè da umano.  
Si sentiva al settimo cielo.  
Fino a quando non arrivò Dorian.  
  
L’assegnazione di un compagno a John era prevista. Un androide che era quasi del tutto un mannaro. Più capace di provare sentimenti di molti, lì dentro. Rudy lo sapeva bene, era stato lui a spegnere Dorian, ed era stato sempre lui a tenerlo in perfetto stato durante quegli anni. Quando lo aveva riattivato per il suo Alfa, per John, si sentiva elettrizzato. Come se stesse per dare vita all’ultimo tassello del loro branco, quello mancante. Tutti e tre assieme sarebbero stati un’ottimo branco, un ottimo gruppo. Con John alla guida, sarebbe stato tutto perfetto. Solo loro tre, amici, compagni, fratelli, uniti sotto Kennex, il loro Alfa. Oh, quante cose meravigliose sarebbero accadute!

  
Ci mise parecchio, a capire.  
Che l’odore di John addosso a Dorian era stato messo praticamente durante il loro secondo giorno assieme.  
Che l’ammontare di odori, addosso a Dorian, fosse del 99% di provenienza esclusiva di John. Così forte da far urlare “John” molto prima di “Dorian”.  
Rudy stava parlando delle analisi di quella testa, come sempre, quando aveva notato Dorian sistemare il colletto della giacca di Kennex con una naturalezza e con una tranquillità che non avrebbe ritenuto possibili. E John, Kennex, non si era mosso di un centimetro. L’odore dell’Alfa riferiva che quell’azione non solo non era sbagliata o vietata dalle sue rigidissime norme sullo spazio fisico, ma addirittura normale e benvenuta. Rudy dovette recuperare il filo del discorso due volte, distratto da quella scena che non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile applicata a sé e John. John, il quale non gli aveva concesso più di un paio di lappate sul capo a settimana.

Un paio? In effetti, da quando era arrivato Dorian, il tempo che lui e il poliziotto stavano assieme si era assottigliato sempre più. Un leggero guaito di saluto, poi una spinta affettuosa del muso nel collo del compagno color cioccolata e via, verso i loro casi e le loro mille avventure.  
Il suo odore, in pochi giorni, si era fatto nuovamente neutro. Acqua tonica, dove l’acidulo aveva preso il sopravvento. Un acidulo che piaceva ancora di meno ai pochi.  
Tutto questo, fino all’arrivo dell’Embolo.  
  
Non l’aveva vista arrivare, Rudy. L’aria di fregatura, di manipolazione, che c’era dietro tutto quel dolce e croccante odore di torta che aveva addosso quel giorno John. Inebriato dal suo odore, si era lasciato avvicinare - anche troppo - dall’Alfa, che voleva proporgli una missione sotto copertura.  
“Di certo non puoi presentarti così” gli aveva detto, prima di iniziare a lappargli il pelo una, due, tre volte. Rudy era rimasto fulminato. Dopo più di un mese di nessun contatto, la lingua rossa di un Alfa che lo leccava era… incredibile. Era pronto a non lamentarsi, quando si sarebbe staccato, poco dopo. Invece, quella deliziosa sensazione continuò. Si ritrovò a gemere, a chiamare il suo nome, le palpebre chiuse, promettendogli di essere un buon Omega, di dargli tanti figli e tanto amore e…  
John lo stava trattando come un partner tratta il proprio compagno. Lo stava tirando a lucido, per quanto l’offerta di cibo - che sarebbe stata opportuna, vista la sua magrezza - non arrivò.  
Emanando onde calde di ringraziamento, affetto e un piccolo amore, Rudy rimase a pendere per le sue labbra per tutte le ore successive, andando in missione più carico e deciso che mai.  
Inizialmente fu il colpo al braccio a farlo riscuotere. John che si prendeva cura di lui? C’era qualcosa di decisamente sbagliato in quello che era successo prima del taglio, prima della preparazione, appena dopo la scelta. Il combattimento, il salvataggio, i complimenti della squadra, tutta ribollente di profumo dolce e spumeggiante, ubriacarono Rudy, che passò uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita. Non aveva mai sentito tali dolci odori provenire dalle persone di fianco a sé, che si complimentavano proprio con lui. Sentì l’odore Alfa di uno dei poliziotti farsi più piccante, ma non riuscì a riconoscerlo né ci diede peso. Era stato scelto da John, John Kennex. Come suo compagno, per diventare il branco che aveva tanto desiderato. Gli sorrise così tanto! Cercò di raggiungerlo, ma John lo anticipò. Una mano sulla propria spalla che gli scaldò il cuore.  
“Posso partecipare ad altre missioni, sono pronto, una settimana e sono…”  
Poté sentire il palpabile gelo che calò sulla folla, prima sorridente e calda. Anche la mano di John divenne fredda, per poi dargli una pacca leggera e ritrarla.  
“Stai fuori dai guai, va bene?”  
Il corpo di Rudy era pronto ad altre carezze. Ad un bacio. Ad altre parole gentili, ad altri odori buoni. Invece ottenne il freddo, il vuoto, con la schiena di John che si allontanava, e con quella la schiena di Dorian. Piano piano, senza che se ne accorgesse, il capannello di persone attorno a lui si era sciolto, lasciandolo da solo.

Solo, in mezzo alla stanza, mentre il sapore di acido prendeva il sopravvento su qualsiasi altra cosa.


End file.
